There Goes My Life
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: A short tale of two people who love each other, but don't know how the other will react if they are told the told. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

_I am sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while. I have been getting ready to go on vacation with my husband. But this idea came to me, so I hope you enjoy it. _

There Goes My Life

Chapter 1

"Serena, come in here this instant!" The angry voice came over the intercom. Serena Tsukino glared at the intercom on the corner of her desk. The voice belonged to her boss, the president of Shields Industries.

"I'm coming." She mumbled to herself as she rose to her feet. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and perfectly complemented her light pink suit. She walked over to the office door and knocked lightly.

"Come in!" Darien Shields barked from the other side of the door. Serena planted a pleasant smile on her face and entered the room. "There you are, certainly took you long enough." He said without out looking up from his laptop screen.

"What did you need, Mr. Shields?" Serena asked pleasantly, trying to keep her temper in check. She had worked for this infuriating man for three years, ever since she had been a college graduate at the early age of 20, with a four business degree. She was currently working on her master's degree and was expected to graduate with honors the following spring. Going to school at night and working full time for a very demanding boss was not easy, but the pay kept her nice apartment and her new Beetle paid for. Midnight blue eyes finally met her lighter blue eyes as he looked up.

"Why haven't you gotten my Secret Santa present yet for the Christmas party next week?" He glared at her intently, trying to break through her pleasant resolve. Serena didn't take the bait. She never did. She was always very nice and pleasant around him, more because most of the time she didn't know if she wanted to ring his neck or kiss him.

"I don't know who your person for the Secret Santa is and honestly, I think it would be better if you bought this year's present yourself. Everyone always know it is from me. If you need to know, the email should be in your saved file."

"I do not have time to go shopping for some pointless gift." He said sharply as he opened his email files. The email was right where she said it was. He angrily click the button to open the file. The short message popped instantly.

_Mr. Shields,_

_Your Secret Santa is Serena Tsukino. Please have your present under the tree by noon on the 23__rd__ of December._

_Thank you,_

_Human Resources_

Darien read the message several times before he dared to look up at his secretary again.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Shields?"

"Yes, Ms. Tsukino, everything is fine. I think you are right and I will go shopping for this present myself. You may not worry about this anymore. Please return to your work."

"Yes, Mr. Shields. I will have those contracts ready to sign after lunch."

"No hurry. Take your time." Darien said absently. That statement made Serena pause in the doorway. He never told her to take her time. He always said something about why couldn't she do it faster or something like that. She was used to his crude comments, but she always got her work done and she figured that if he wasn't satisfied with her quality of work that he would just replace her, so she didn't think about his rudeness too much until he got on her nerves, which he did most of time.

There was a black haired, blue eyed man with glasses standing by her desk as she exited Darien's office.

"Good morning, Serena." Seiya Jones greeted her eagerly and warmly. Inwardly, Serena groaned. He was probably up here just to ask her out again.

"Hello, Seiya. What can I do for you this morning?" She questioned as she sat back down behind her desk. Serena shuffled some papers on her desk. In all her shuffling, she accidently set some papers on the intercom button and turned it on. Darien heard the buzz, but didn't hear Serena's voice, so he just listened.

"I was wondering if you were like to have dinner with me tonight?" Seiya smiled at her.

"I don't know if I can…" Serena began. Darien could hear the disinterest in her voice. "Mr. Shields just…." Suddenly, Darien's office door open and he stepped out into the small lobby area.

"Ms. Tsukino, do you have those papers for me yet?" He asked sharply.

"No, I haven't had a chance to work on them." Darien glanced in disgust at the younger man standing in front of her desk.

"Well, then I guess you will just have to stay late tonight until you get them finished." Darien snapped. He looked at the accountant, wondering why he had ever been hired. "Better not make any plans."

"Yes, sir." Serena nodded once. Darien whirled around his heel and stalked back to his office. "Oh, and Mr. Jones, shouldn't you be down in accounting doing your job instead of up here keeping my secretary from her work?"

"I'm sorry." Seiya hurried off down the hall without saying a word to Serena. She looked at her boss with wonder and confusion in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Shields."

"You might want to be more careful about what you put on your intercom button." He smirked and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him with a sharp click. Serena shook her head, wondering if her boss was possessed or something, but she just continued her work.

Darien sat down at his desk with a sigh. He had wanted to kill that young kid. Serena was his secretary and he didn't want her dating any of his other employees, it would cause too much trouble. Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed again and tried to reason with himself. That wasn't the real reason he didn't want any other man near Serena and he knew it. He had been in love with the woman since the moment he saw her, but he didn't want anyone to know that. It was the main reason he was never nice to her. He didn't want her to know because it would be very inappropriate for him to date his secretary. He wasn't even sure that she would very open to the idea. He shook his head. Seeing the email still open on his laptop, he thought for a minute, maybe it was time to reveal his feelings to Ms. Serena Tsukino. And this Secret Santa might be the perfect way to do it.

At five o'clock that evening, Serena sighed and stretched as she waited for her computer to shut down. It had been a long day. Seiya had come back two more times to see if she would be free for the evening, but she had told him that she had a pile of papers to get through before she went home for the night. Now, she thought about how she was going to exit the building without someone who would report back to Seiya that she had left on time. After the computer shut down, Serena walked over to Darien's door and knocked. Without waiting for a response, she entered the room. Darien was standing by the large windows that had a spectacular view of New York City with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Mr. Shields, are you all right?" He turned at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Serena, I am fine. I have just been thinking about something important."

"Well, I won't keep you. I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving for the day and I wanted to make sure there was nothing else you needed before I depart."

"There is one thing. I need some advice from a female perspective." Serena's eyes widen with surprise. "Will you help me?"

"Of course."

"Please have a seat." He gestured to the sofa. Serena found that a bit odd because she was used to him being behind his desk. Nonetheless, she sat down beside him on the sofa.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I have recently this certain woman that I would like to get to know better and she doesn't know that I am interested in her, in fact she probably thinks that I dislike her very much, but that is not the case at all. I just don't know how to go about telling her my feelings. I am afraid she won't like what I have to say."

"That's is understandable if you are not pleasant to her. I guess my first piece of advice is change how you treat her whenever you are around her. When did you wish to reveal your feelings for her?"

"I was thinking at a party I know her and I both will be attending over the holidays." Darien answered.

"That doesn't give you much time." Serena seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "If the party is over Christmas, I suggest you give her gift, something you know she will like and maybe write her a little note. I know if were going to receive something of that nature, I would want probably something I am going to keep for the rest of my life."

"Like jewelry?" Darien asked and Serena chuckled.

"I guess if that is what your girl is into, but if it was me, I don't know, something that would show that you were serious."

"So no jewelry?"

"If you are planning to propose, then yeah, I would get a ring, but if you're not, I wouldn't. Jewelry is so overdone." That day she only had a simple silver chain around her neck, one her mother had given her before she had left for America to attend Harvard University. She was lost in her thoughts as she thought about her family and how much she missed them. Darien watched her and wondered what she was thinking about.

"What was that house you were looking at earlier today?" Darien questioned, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at it during office hours."

"It is all right, Serena. What is it?" He probed. She looked at him curiously for a minute before she responded.

"It is this old Victorian house that needs a bunch a repair and I have always wanted to own an old house to restore it to its former glory. This place is huge and I would never be able to afford. It outside the city, in the suburbs, in the this beautiful old part of town. The price is set at almost a million dollars, but it would so worth it. It has eight bedrooms and six bathrooms. Someone painted the outside this horrible purple color, but that could easily be fixed." Serena face lit up as she spoke about the old house and then she sighed. "The money aside, I just don't know when I would find the time to restore an old place like that between work and school, I barely have time to eat and sleep sometimes." Her eyes widen as she realized who she was talking to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you work me too hard because you don't, I just don't have a lot of free time right now. And I am sorry to talk your ear off about some house you know nothing about and probably don't care to know about. If you don't need any more advice, I should be getting home." She rose quickly to her feet, suddenly very nervous. She didn't look at him as she made a show of digging her car keys out of her purse. Darien stood up behind her.

"There is no to apologize, Ms. Tsukino. I was the one who asked you about the house. I think it would be great to see an old house like restored." She turned around to face him, trying to calm her nerves, but she wasn't used to him being so close to her. _Oh, for goodness sake, you were in here giving him advice on how to attract a woman. Not that he needs any help in that department, but still, Serena, really, get a hold of yourself!_

"Thank you, Mr. Shields. Now, I really should be getting home. I will see you in the morning." She said curtly without looking at him as she walked to the door and promptly exited through it, not looking back once for fear he would see the tears in her eyes at the thought of him with another woman. Darien stared after, not sure what to make of the last few minutes.

_There goes my life._ He thought with happiness and sadness at the same time. _There goes my future. _

_Please review. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

There Goes My Life

Chapter 2

_I am sorry that it has been so long since I updated this. _

Darien was late to work for the first time in a long time. Serena looked at the clock when her boss exited the elevator. It was almost ten in the morning.

"Good morning, Mr. Shields." Serena greeted him warmly.

"Hell, Ms. Tsukino. How late am I?"

"You are not late at all. I canceled this morning's staff meeting and rescheduled it for tomorrow morning at eight. You have your lunch meeting at one this afternoon."

"You are attending as well, right?" Darien asked as he looked over the file she had just handed him. "This deal with Diamond Industries is big and I can't afford to have any mistakes.

"Yes, sir. The car will be ready to go downstairs at 12:15." Serena replied.

"Thank you, Ms. Tsukino, for covering for me this morning." Darien smiled at her. Serene was a little taken aback by his kindness, but she just smiled back at him and turned back to her computer as Darien walked into his office. As he sat down at his desk, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He dug it out quickly and answered it. "Yes, Shields, here. No, that is too much. Put in a lower bid and see what they say. Good. Call me back when you hear something. I want this resolved by the end of the day." He hung up the phone and turned to his computer.

Serena was waiting for her boss in the lobby of the office building at noon. She heard footsteps come up behind her. Turning around to face the newcomer, expecting to see Darien, but Seiya was behind her instead.

"Good afternoon, Serena." He said warmly. "Do you have plans for lunch today?"

"Yes, I am waiting on Mr. Shields. He has an important meeting this afternoon."

"What time did you finally get out of here last night?" Seiya questioned.

"Late" Serena nervously glanced behind Seiya for her employer. She knew where Seiya's questioning was leading and she didn't want to disappoint the man again.

"That's too bad. You must be exhausted."

"Yes."

"I would really like to take you out to dinner Serena." Seiya sighed.

"I know you would, Seiya, but I must be honest with you, I am interested in someone else.

"But…but…but we've never even been on a date. How can there be someone else?" Seiya demanded.

"You want me to lead you on when I am into someone else? That would be very unfair to you, Seiya." Serena shook her head in disbelief. "If you would want a woman to knowingly lead you on, then you probably deserve it, but I am not the kind of person. I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone in the future." Serena said seriously. "Now, excuse me, there is Mr. Shields. Have a good day, Mr. Jones." Darien was walking across the lobby and Serena fell into step beside him.

"What was that all about, Ms. Tsukino?" Darien asked as she came up beside him.

"Mr. Jones was just asking me a few questions." Serena informed Darien.

"Is he bothering you?"

"I don't think he will be a problem any longer. I informed him that I wasn't interested in him."

"Well, at least you will be able to do your work without any distractions." Darien replied coolly. Serena was silent for a moment.

"Yes, sir." She said as coldly as they stepped out into the cold Boston wintry world. The car Serena had ordered was waiting for them. Darien opened the back door himself and held it open for Serena. He climbed in behind her.

"What have you found out about this Eric Diamond character?" Darien asked as soon as he shut the door.

"The private detective you hired did not find anything unusual in his past. He is single with no known children. There was nothing strange about his company." Serena shrugged her shoulders. "The guy seems like a perfect angel."

"Well, we will see when we met him, won't we?" Darien answered.

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at the outdoor café where Eric Diamond was waiting on them. The blond hair blue eyed man stood up from his chair to greet Darien. Serena dutifully stood a few feet away from them so they could do business.

"You must be Darien Shields." Eric Diamond extended his hand. Darien shook the extended hand and smile his business smile. "It is nice to finally have the pleasure of meeting you."

"It is nice meet you, Mr. Diamond. May I introduce my secretary, Ms. Serena Tsukino?" Darien motioned for Serena to step forward. Eric's eyes lit up as Serena approached them. "Serena, this is Eric Diamond."

"Hello, Mr. Diamond. I am Serena Tsukino." Serena smiled professionally.

"It is an pleasure to make your charming acquaintance, Ms. Tsukino." Eric grinned widely. Darien glared at the other man for a moment before he planted a smile back onto his face. "Shall we sit down and have some lunch?"

By the time the business lunch was over, both Darien and Serena were very tired of Eric Diamond's charming routine. If their business deal wouldn't make both of their companies millions of dollars, he would consider walking away from the whole thing. Serena had barely ate her lunch because she had kept her nose buried in her notes to keep herself busy. Eric had watched her the whole time, wondering how such a beautiful creature could ever had left heaven.

Darien spent the rest of the day looking over the deal with Diamond Industries. He did not want to deal with Eric Diamond, mostly because he didn't like how the man looked at his secretary. He had realized today that he didn't know how much longer he could have Serena work for him if he didn't want any other man to look at her with any attraction in their gaze or actions. But then what better way could he keep an eye on her if she was with him all the time. His cell phone rang just as he looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the afternoon already. He answered his phone and a few minutes later, he exited his office with a huge smile on his face. Serena was still sitting at her desk with a grim look on her face.

"What is wrong, Serena?" Darien asked cheerfully. Instead of her usual action of planting a smile on her face before anyone noticed there was anything wrong, she glared up at him, confused at his cheery attitude.

"This morning, I received a call from my lending agent who told me that I had been approved for my loan on for that house I want to buy, but I found out from the owner of the house that they sold the house to someone else an hour ago." Serena replied angrily. "Someone bought the one house I would have loved to own."

"I am very sorry, Serena. That is really too bad." Darien said, but he couldn't help but smile at her angry face.

_I know this is short. I will have another chapter out in a couple of days. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

_I am sorry that this has taken me so long to get this last chapter up, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review!_

There Goes My Life

Chapter 3

Serena spent the next week trying to get Darien's deal with Eric Diamond closed before the holidays. On the day of the Christmas party, she was downstairs making sure everything was set up and ready to go for the party that evening. About noon, she headed back upstairs to get her desk straightened up before she got up the courage to ask Darien if she could leave early to be able to get ready for the party. She knocked lightly on his office door.

"Come in." Darien called. Serena walked in, expecting him to be alone, but she stopped short when she saw Eric Diamond sitting in a chair in front of Darien's desk.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know you were in a meeting. I will come back later." Serena began to walk back out the door when Darien stopped her.

"Serena, it is all right. We were almost done. What did you need?" Darien prompted.

"Oh, I just had a question for you, it can wait though."

"What is your question?" Serena felt a little embarrassed to be asking her boss something so unimportant in front of a client.

"I was just wondering if you would mind if I left early this afternoon so I could go home and get ready for tonight. Everything is set up for the party and everything is in order…." Darien put a hand up to stop her.

"Yes, Serena, you may go whenever you like. I will see you tonight. Merry Christmas." Serena smiled for the first time that day.

"Thank you, Mr. Shields. Merry Christmas to you as well. Mr. Diamond, I hope you have a wonderful holiday too."

"Thank you, Ms. Tsukino." Eric Diamond grinned at her. "I hope your holidays bring you great joy this year." Darien could have killed his new business partner at that moment for the way he was looking at his secretary. Serena sensed Darien's tension then, not understanding why he had suddenly become so tense, but she smiled again and took her leave. After the door shut behind his secretary, Darien turned back to Eric.

"Now, shall we sign this deal?" He asked, trying to continue to be pleasant towards this man for a few more minutes.

"Yes, of course, but first, could you answer a question for me?" Eric still had the sickly charming grin on his face that he had when he had smiled at Serena.

"What is it?"

"Is Ms. Tsukino seeing anyone?"

"Actually, yes, she is. From what I understand, they are very serious." Darien couldn't help but smirk when Eric's face fell in disappointment. "Now, I don't mean to rush you, but can we please wrap up this deal?" He pushed the contract across his desk to the other man. Without hesitation, Eric pulled out a pen and signed his name next to Darien's. "Thank you. It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Darien rose from his chair and extended his hand to Eric. _Now, if I have it my way, I will never have to see your face again. _Eric stood up as well and shook the man's hand firmly.

"Merry Christmas, Darien."

"Merry Christmas, Eric. I will see you out."

Serena arrived home a short time later. She had several messages awaiting her on her answering machine.

"Hi, sweetheart. I sure wish you were coming home for the holidays. We miss you here in Tokyo. Have a good Christmas and I expect you to call on Christmas Day. We love you." Irene Tsukino's voice made Serena wish she would have gone home for the holidays.

"Hey, Serena, your mother said you are not coming home for Christmas, so the girls and arranged for a little surprise for you." The voice of one of her best friends, Mina, told her. "I hope you will be home about one this afternoon because that is when your surprise will be showing up." Serena looked up at the clock on the wall. It read exactly one o'clock. She began to wonder what the girls could have sent her. Suddenly, there was a hard knocking on her door.

"Coming!" Serena called. She was expecting to find a delivery man at her door, but she wasn't expecting to find her four best friends on the other side of her door. "Oh, my God! What are you guys doing here?"

"We are your surprise, Meatball Head." The raven haired beauty named Raye said rolling her eyes. Serena glared at her longtime friend for a moment at the mention of her old nickname. When she was child, she wore her hair in two balls on top of her head. Raye just shrugged and stepped forward to hug her friend.

"I mean if you don't want us here, we can always go home." Mina, a blonde haired angel, who could be Serena's twin retorted as she stepped up after Raye stepped into the apartment to hug Serena.

"No, you can stay." Serena turned to the last members of their group. A tall brunette who cooking was to die for named Lita and a small blue black haired bookworm named Ami. They both rushed forward to hug Serena. "Here, let me help you with your bags." The three of them made a pile of the girls' luggage in Serena's living room. "How long are you guys planning on staying, a year?"

"No, just until the day after Christmas." Ami replied. "I have to get back and study for my med school final."

"That is in May." Lita rolled her eyes. "And she already knows everything for it." Serena smiled at Lita's teasing. It made her realize how much she had missed her friends.

"Well, you are all welcome to stay here, I don't have a lot of room, but I am sure we will make do. Oh, did you guys bring any party clothes?" Mina and Raye looked at her like she has asked the dumbest question ever.

"Of course, we did, why?" Mina questioned.

"Well, there is a Christmas party tonight at my work place and I can't really miss because I help put it together, but you are all welcome to come as my guests." Serena explained. "That is the reason I am home now, so I can get ready for the party tonight."

"You mean your warden, I mean boss, let you off early." Raye asked bitterly.

"Raye, he isn't that bad anymore." Serena quickly jumped to Darien's defense. "You guys have never even met him." Not one of the girls missed how Serena defended the man that she used to complain about to all of them on a regular basis. "He can still be a jerk, but he has seemed to change a bit lately." Her voice took a sad tone then, "I think it probably has something to do with this new woman in his life. He actually asked me advice the other day on how to attract this woman."

"Careful, Serena, you keep talking like that, we will begin to think that you think more of Darien Shields then just your boss." Mina warned. She prided herself on being a self-proclaimed expert on love.

"Mina, that is crazy." Serena shook her head in disbelief, but secretly she began to wonder what she really did feel for Darien. She knew she found him attractive and her heart had been very disappointed when he had started talking about another woman. But she had no claim on him. Four pair of eyes were watching her every move she came back to the present. "What are you guys looking at? I am not in love with my boss! I'm not!"

"Sere, I hate to tell you this, but you are." Mina replied softly. Serena looked at her blonde friend in surprise.

"No, I can't be! He is my employer! Mina, this is crazy!" Serena turned away from her friends. "We need to get ready for the party or we are going to be late." She said, trying to change the subject. This was a new revelation to her and she didn't want to talk about it anymore at that moment. The other girls took the hint and began to hunt for their party clothes.

Three hours later, the five women were dressed in their Christmas finest. Her friends had made sure that Serena looked her best. She was wearing a deep blue velvet dress that stopped at her ankles. It was long sleeved and had a neck that stopped right above Serena's breasts. She wore a black pearl choker that had been a gift from her parents when she had graduated from high school. Her hair was freshly washed and combed until it shined down her back. Her best friends stepped back and nodded in approval. She was ready.

The place was already packed when they arrived. Darien stood up in front of everyone shortly after they had arrived to make his welcome speech that Serena had carefully prepared for him. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you friends and family for joining us on this fine snowy evening. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and have a happy and joyous holiday. Merry Christmas!" He raised his champagne glass and the rest of the room followed suit. "The Secret Santa exchange will be begin shortly." Darien took a sip of his champagne and then quickly made himself scarce. Serena didn't notice his departure. She just waited for the gift exchange to start. There were many employees to get through and Serena began to wonder towards the end if she had received a gift at all. When the very last present was pulled, her question was answered. Her name was called and she stepped onto the stage to be handed a small box. She opened the card.

_Dear Serena, _

_I hope this is the beginning of something wonderful_.

There was no signature, only an address. She opened the box to reveal a small key. She pulled it out in utter confusion. Who would give her a key? She absently walked off stage without saying anything and back over to her friends.

"What is it?" Mina asked first.

"It is a key and there is an address on the card." Serena showed her friends.

"Well, let's not just stand here, let's go see what's is at that address." Lita exclaimed excitedly. Ami was the only that read the card.

"Guys, I think Serena should do this alone." Ami said firmly. "Go, Serena, we will catch a cab back to your apartment." Ami gave her a gentle shove towards the door and Serena just nodded and collected her coat. Raye, Mina, and Lita looked at Ami in wonder.

"Why does she have to go alone?"

"Because she does." Ami said simply. "Let's go have some champagne, you guys. I have a feeling that Serena won't be coming back tonight.

Serena finally got out of the city traffic and made it into the suburbs of Boston. She pulled up in front of a very familiar looking house. She stepped out of her car to take a better look at the house she had been sent to and was shocked when she realized it was the same house she had been dreaming about restoring for so long. The porch lights were on and as she walked up the steps, she could see a note on the door.

_Come on into the foyer._

Serena's heart began to race as she put the key into the lock and turned the knob on the front door. The foyer was filled with what had to be hundreds of candles. She gasped at the sight of Darien standing in the middle of the candles with a ring box open in his hand. In the box was the a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring. He smiled at her warmly.

"Darien, what….what is going on?" Serena asked when she finally found her voice.

"This is your Christmas present." He waved his free hand around the house.

"You mean, you bought the house?"

"Yes, I did, for you." He closed the ring box, put it in his pocket, and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her, but he didn't touch her.

"For…for me? I don't understand. You asked me advice about another woman, I…I…" Her voice trailed off, not knowing what to think or say.

"Serena, I was asking advice because I needed to know what you would want. I have never been in love with anyone before and I didn't know how to go about telling you that." Tears began to form in Serena's eyes.

"You love me?" She choked out, turning tear filled eyes up to his to search them. Darien smiled.

"Yes, Serena, very much so. Is it at all possible that have any feelings for me?" Darien's voice turned serious then. "I know the way I have treated you in the past would probably make you hate me, but I only treated you that way because you drive me crazy. It was the only way I could distance myself from you."

"Because I am your employee." Serena shook her head in understanding. "What has suddenly changed?"

"When I saw Seiya Jones drooling over you and Eric Diamond. I just couldn't stand by and watch from a distance anymore. I love you, Serena Tsukino, and…" He pulled the box from his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her. "….I would the happiest man if you would agree to be my wife." Serena gasped again and began to cry harder. Darien quickly rose to his feet and gathered her into his arms. "Serena, don't cry, please. I'm sorry." She shook her head against her chest and struggled out of his embrace to look up at him.

"Don't be sorry, Darien. I love you too and I would love to be your wife." She smiled through her tears. As her answer sunk in, he picked her up and swung her around in his arms. Then he pulled her close and captured her mouth in a long kiss. "Merry Christmas, Darien." She whispered against his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, darling." He set her on her feet again. "Speaking of Christmas, would you like to take a look around your Christmas present?" Serena looked at him in confusion for a moment until she realized he was talking about the house. In all the excitement, she had forgotten about it.

"Did you really buy this place?"

"Yes, I have the deed and everything."

"Do you plan on restoring it?"

"Nope, that's your job."

"And where am I going to get the money to do that?"

"That is part of your Christmas gift."

"And where I am going to find the time between school and work? I have a very demanding boss."

"I am sure we can work something out." He pulled her to him again and kissed her.

_I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you want an epilogue. Please review!_


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

_Here is the epilogue that all my loyal readers requested. I hope you enjoy it!_

There Goes My Life

Epilogue

One Year Later….

Serena looked at herself in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. Her long red dress looked beautiful on her slender body, but she wasn't so sure about the small bump that was starting to show across her stomach. Darien stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching his wife check herself out.

"Serena, we have about three hundred people waiting for us downstairs. Are you not ready yet?" He asked as he walked up behind her.

"I am have been ready for quite some time, I have just been looking at my bump. What if people notice before you make the announcement later tonight?" Serena questioned, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. Darien wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Darling, you look beautiful and if they notice, so what?" He put his hands over her protruding stomach. "I thought you were happy that you are pregnant."

"I am, I just, I don't know." Serena sighed. "Let's go down to the party."

They were throwing the annual Shields Industries Christmas party in their newly finished house. As soon as she had found a suitable replacement for her position as Darien's secretary, she had thrown herself into the planning of their June wedding and the restoring of the house he had bought her. She had graduated at the top of her class that past spring with her Master's degree. Darien had been right there in the crowd with her parents cheering her on. Her parents has stayed through June to be able to attend the wedding. They heartily approved of Darien after they met him. The house had not been completed until the week before Thanksgiving. And Darien was glad that Serena had waited until after the restoration was finished to tell him that she had discovered she was expecting their first child. She was now three months along and safely out of her first trimester. They had decided to tell everyone tonight that they were expecting, if they didn't guess beforehand.

Serena and Darien descended halfway down the stairs. Darien waited until the crowd settled down so he could greet them. Serena stood beside him and just smiled as she looked over the crowd. She saw her four best friends with their boyfriends, fiancés, and husbands. Mina had went home last year and decided to accept Andrew's proposal. They had been married in the spring and Mina was proudly holding their newborn son. Serena also spotted her parents. Darien had surprised her the day before with their arrival. She hadn't seen them since her wedding.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming to our Christmas party. I hope your holidays are joyful. My wife and I have some news we would like to share with everyone. Serena and I are joyfully awaiting the arrival of our first child in June of next year." Darien smiled at the loud cheers that followed his announcement. Irene Tsukino came flying up the stairs with tears streaming down her face to hug them both.

"Oh, Serena, this is wonderful news! Oh, my! You have a bump already. How did you hide it from us yesterday?" Irene exclaimed. Her husband, Ken, came up behind them and shook Darien's hand.

"Decided to make me a grandfather then?" Ken chuckled.

"It wasn't on purpose, sir, but I couldn't be happier." Darien smiled wider, knowing he had his father-in-law's approval. His eyes met Serena over her mother's shoulders and all her love for him shown in her shining eyes at that moment.

Six months later, Darien opened the hospital room door after the doctor told him he could go see his wife. Serena was sitting up against the pillows on the bed with a little pink bundle in her arms. She looked up and saw him.

"Come and meet your daughter, Darien." He tiptoed to the side of the bed and gazed down at the pink haired little angel.

"Oh, Serena, she is beautiful."

"This is Rini Shields." Serena told him softly. Darien kissed the little head gently and then kissed his wife.

"I love you, Serena, and I love you too, little Rini." The baby gurgled in her sleep and made her new parents chuckle. Serena looked up at her husband and then back down to her sleeping daughter. _Life sure is great. _She thought as she leaned down to kiss the pink hair.


End file.
